


Sopa de Verduras

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Humor, M/M, Past, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Milo nunca le gustó la sopa de verduras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sopa de Verduras

# Sopa de Verduras

A diferencia de muchos de sus compañeros, Milo se jactaba de poder recordar mucho de su infancia. Sabía que había una destartalada casa de lámina en la ladera de una colina. Tenía muy en mente el suelo de tierra y el constante zumbar de los mosquitos y moscas que atenuaba el murmullo del viento entre los árboles. En ocasiones se paseaba por los alrededores, recogiendo piedras de colores y correteando a los perros que se acercaban en búsqueda de comida.

Algunas veces la voz de una amable doncella en el Santuario le permitía evocar una delgada silueta femenina. No podía recordar el color de sus ojos ni de su cabello y, si acaso, se aventuraba a decir que aquella no era su madre. Nunca le llamó de ese modo ni de ningún otro; ella le ayudaba a sobrevivir y con eso era suficiente.

La mujer salía de casa desde muy temprano y no regresaba sino hasta entrada la noche. Con apenas una rápida caricia en la cabeza sacaba un pequeño brasero y preparaba una adusta cena. La mayoría de las veces comían un viejo pan de pita embadurnado con tzatziki, casi siempre rancio. Los días fríos le preparaban una pequeña taza de té de limón preparado con las hojas robadas de los árboles del pueblo. Era sólo en los días especiales que podían acompañar la cena con alguna naranja o algunas nueces y la llegada del otoño era una bendición puesto que los manzanos silvestres daban fruto y podían regodearse con el magnífico postre por semanas.

Algunos de esos recuerdos le eran vagos y en ocasiones ni siquiera estaba seguro de si lo que generaba aquellas imágenes y sonidos era su memoria o su imaginación. Sin embargo, había algo que recordaba muy bien: el hambre. Y es que había noches en las que lo único que podían comer era media pita enmohecida acompañada con mucho té. Aunque eso era suficiente para tranquilizar su estómago por un tiempo, a medianoche despertaba por los fuertes dolores de estómago que duraban hasta la mañana siguiente en la que podía comerse la otra mitad del pan.

Hubo una época en la que aquellas crueles noches se repitieron constantemente. Recordaba el cansancio y un profundo sueño, interrumpido únicamente por los dolores estomacales. Esos días la mujer le instaba a tomar agua, pero la náusea le impedía dar un solo trago sin devolver el líquido. El mejor modo que encontró la mujer para mantenerlo hidratado fue el prepararle una aguadísima sopa de col y cebollas resecas que olía terriblemente mal. Hambriento como estaba, Milo la tomó con gusto durante los primeros días hasta que llegó el bendito momento en el que pudieron añadir algunos frijoles y arroz al menjunje.

Su vida continuó así, con un ir y venir del hambre, y Milo no tardó en darse cuenta de que ésta siempre era anunciada por la desabrida sopa.

Recuerda que un día la mujer no regresó a casa. Confundido más que preocupado, esperó un par de noches hasta que el hambre pudo más y tuvo que buscar algo de comer en el pueblo. Sobrevivió con los desechos de comida de las casas por varias semanas hasta que descubrió el delicadísimo arte de robar los puestos del mercado. Milo añoraba la emoción de corretear por las empinadas calles de la isla y la alegría en su corazón cuando conseguía una hogaza de pan fresco o un puñado de aceitunas. Siempre fue muy rápido y sólo una vez fue capturado.

Milo recordaba claramente el fuerte agarre en su muñeca y la enorme caja en la espalda de aquel que le había dado alcance.

Ese hombre fue quien le llevó al Santuario prometiéndole un futuro dedicado a la paz y a la justicia, a una diosa de ojos garzos y a una buena cena todas las noches. Todas aquellas promesas se cumplieron y si bien Atena se convirtió en su prioridad hacía muchos años atrás, cuando le preguntaban por qué había aceptado ser un Santo de Atena a él le gustaba responder con la verdad.

—Me dijeron que habría comida.

Milo siempre mantuvo muy en mente sus años de carestía y si bien su maestro fue lo suficientemente estricto como para evitar que se convirtiera en un glotón, mantuvo la costumbre de terminarse todo lo que le servían. También disfrutaba probar cosas nuevas, por exóticas que fueran, y cuando veía que alguien estaba a punto de tirar aunque fuese una rebanada de pan siempre era él el primer voluntario para comérsela. La comida es preciosa, pensaba, y nada debía ser desperdiciado.

Sólo existía un tipo de platillo que nunca fue capaz de comer con gusto. Le era imposible disfrutar la sopa de verdura sin importar lo espléndida que resultase. De algún modo siempre podía advertir el tenue aroma a col y a cebolla en los guisos y sin desearlo recordaba aquellas tristes noches con el estómago vacío. Aquel guiso le recordaba el hambre y la pobreza y, de tener oportunidad, prefería rechazar el tazón antes de sentir un retortijón en el estómago.

Las doncellas pronto comprendieron que a Milo no le gustaba la sopa y así el Santo de Escorpio tuvo algo menos de qué preocuparse. Al menos así fue hasta un trágico día en el que se resfrió.

Generalmente su salud era muy buena y fue por eso que una vez que empezaron los síntomas Milo no se tomó la molestia de cuidarse oportunamente. Ya antes había amanecido con la garganta irritada y confiaba que, como siempre, un buen trago de té con miel le repondría al cien por ciento. Tampoco se preocupó demasiado de su cuerpo cortado y de su ligero dolor de cabeza. Había soportado terribles entrenamientos y un poco de dolor no era nuevo para él.

Al sufrir una fiebre de cuarenta grados se percató del gran error que había cometido. De haberse cuidado adecuadamente no hubiera caído en cama y no hubiera tenido que pedirle a Camus que le acompañara en su convalecencia.

—La fiebre ha cedido un poco —declaró Acuario después de posar su fría mano sobre su frente—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Milo no intentó responder, su mormada nariz y su irritada garganta le hicieron desear el no tener que hablar por el resto de su vida. Se limitó a alzar levemente los hombros en un gesto que Camus interpretó como 'he estado mejor'.

—Pronto será la hora de que tomes tu medicina, necesitas comer algo.

El enfermo arrugó la nariz. Ciertamente no tenía energías ni ganas de comer absolutamente nada. Muy a su pesar, sabía que no había modo de que su enfermero tuviese misericordia con él. Camus salió de la habitación por varios minutos hasta que regresó con una bandeja en sus manos.

—Traje jugo de naranja y sopa de verduras. Si tienes apetito puedes comer pan de manzana como postre.

Camus no pareció percatarse de la cara de terror de Milo. Hacía años que no comía sopa y se sentía en la peor condición posible para romper la buena racha.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Milo consideró aquella pregunta muy seriamente. Miró fijamente el temible plato de sopa y después a los atentos ojos de Camus. Finalmente asintió.

Camus sonrió y le ofreció a Milo una generosa cucharada de sopa.

El Santo de Escorpio seguiría odiando la sopa de verduras por el resto de su vida. No obstante, aquel día aprendió que su sabor no era tan terrible en manos de Camus.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic surgió de andar leyendo Mafalda y su aversión a la sopa. La mera verdad que no tenía planeado hacerle un pasado melancólico a Miluchis, pero entonces recordé el fic El Problema con los Nombres y pensé que podía alinearse muy bien. Mi madre odia el té de limón porque cuando en su casa no tenían para comer se los preparaban con hojitas de un limonero que tenían en el patio y se los daban con tortillas duras. Dice que oler ese té le recuerda esos días tan tristes. ._. Y... ¿no les dio como que hambre? ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado! ¡Kissu!


End file.
